User talk:SignorSimon/Hopes for Season 8
Kudos Kudos to you for an excellent page that just piques my interest even more, if that's possible, for Season 8 to start already. As for my thoughts on your thoughts, I agree and disagree with some... * Larry and Renee relationship I think it's pretty obvious that they had some sort of romantic relationship before Day 7. To me, this was evident even a long time before Larry's death. Everything from their conversations, excessive protection, reactions, and whatnot, hinted to that. * Jack and Gohar I agree that this was one of the most surprisingly well executed, yet unexpected turns the series has ever had. As you mention, the show has never been one to portray religious positions other than those of extremists. But still they breezed through this so gracefully and yet with such a powerful effect that I was amazed. Kudos to Ravi Kapoor for an excellent performance that began with their confrontation at the mosque. The evolving of both characters was so believable that the ending couldn't have felt more natural. * Jack and Renee romance Big NO! I almost cringed at the moments during Day 7 when I felt the writers might have them kiss or something, and I was glad they didn't go that way. Actually, I read that the writers did have a kiss in the script during the scene where she slaps Jack after Marika dies, but it was Sutherland and Wersching's decision NOT to do it. I applauded that, and did the same during their final scene in the last episode. * Tony Almeida As reluctant as I was to having him brought up again on Day 7, after his alleged death, I'm glad they did because I think it worked neatly. I'm not sure what would I like the writers to do with him for the next season, but considering that he is my favorite character, I think I would like to see him redeemed one way or the other. I don't think he should be a main character, but perhaps deal with him some way. Anyway, kudos for the great article again. Thief12 15:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your comments. As its been a long time since I saw the early episodes I didn't refer to them in my discussion of Renee and Larry, but if you said there were definite hints then I believe you. When the season first stared we didn't know the characters and so I found it harder to take in their personal situations. If I go back and watch the episodes I'm sure I'll find it a lot easier to spot what you mention. : In terms of the Jack and Renee romance, I don't think it would have been a good idea for S7. In fact it would be ridiculous, and I liked the fact it was only hinted that. I also read that about the possible kiss scene, and agree its good they cut it out. But I think there is scope for a relationship in the future. : As for Tony, I made my views clear. Yes, I did enjoy his return and as implausible as it was, pretty much the same thing happened with that and it's implausibility has not been questioned that much. I just don't see what they can do with him in the future. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 15:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: This was a great read Simon. (soulpatching Almeidaists!) And as much as I love cabals, I agree that the show has been pretty inconsistent regarding who ordered the murders of Palmer. First it was Henderson, who did it without explicit permission from Logan though he was empowered by him to do it... then Graem admits that he ordered the hits, paid the killers, and even set the time tables... and now Wilson seems to have written the original scheme and was the driving force behind it. Watch, the cabal turns out to be connected to "the others" that Reed Pollock talked about! :: But more seriously, I also enjoyed your insights about Jack's possible future. In fact I have a prediction. After every season, Jack is supposed to be majorly changed by the day's events right? Day 1 he loses his wife; Day 2 he and the president barely survive; Day 3 he breaks down emotionally; Day 4 he fakes his death; Day 5 he is kidnapped and exported; Day 6 he loses his new love; so what's the loss for Day 7? I say it will be his memory. Prions affect the brain, and something tells me that the stem cells will save him but he will lose a part of himself, namely, much of his past experiences. Yes this is similar to Jason Bourne but it's just a prediction. :: I could go on about more but have limited time recently. Thanks for sharing these thoughts though man, I hope more come to mind too. 20:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : I do like the sound of your thoughts, but I think it would be a stretch for viewers to believe in the idea of memory loss of Jack. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Great page, SignorSimon. I agree with Thief12 on several of the points, like Larry and Renee relationship, Jack and Gohar and the return of Tony. I saw the finale a few weeks ago and the cliffhangers that will be very important for Season 8 were done perfectly. You've explored all the main points of Season 7 and episode 24 very good, and I agree with you in pretty much everything, including in the Logan fate. We never knew that. Anyway, I'll explain my points of view: * Tony's betrayal was one of the most shocking twists of the show and the explanation given was great. I think it was necessary at the end and it made the season more interesting and diffcult regarding the plot and the characters. But I can't think of any new thing for Tony. I agree with Simon. He has been through everything and he can't do anthing else, possibly. * Jack and Gohar established a relationship which began as hostile, but quickly became friendly. Their last scene at the hospital was so dramatic, and Gohar was right about his statement. After all, Jack is a man and he comprehended a Muslim, his most usual enemy. Great acting by Kiefer and Ravi Kapoor. * Although not the most important storyline, the end of Olivia's role in the murder of Hodges was pretty good and even more the decision made by President Taylor. A good choice, which proves she is not weak, despite not agreeing with her own actions on several ocassions. * I really hope that Jack exhibits a change, which is very likely after what's happenned to him on Day 7. This will make him a much human character, although I can't complain of what the writers did with his infection to the biological weapon. And the result of his treatment has to be explored. Mastererik95 0:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC)